Beatlemania
by Comickazi13
Summary: Maxi has an interesting life. She is constantly beaten by her boss and she's very hard on herself. Oh. And she's best friends with one of the Beatles and girlfriend to another. Yeah. Interesting life. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Maxi stared at the big red mark across her face. The black eye was starting to form and her fat lip tasted metallic when she ran her tongue over it. She was not a pretty sight even after cleaning herself off, wiping her bloody nose until all the crimson was gone. After looking in the mirror for about three seconds, she bowed her head, not wanting to see the ugly bruises and cuts any more.

Why did she have to go and smart off to her boss? She knew better than that. She should've known that he'd get angry and hit her. He always did. Why didn't she just keep her stupid mouth shut?

A single tear slid down her cheek and her nose started to run. She sniffed and wiped the tear away. She was _not_ going to cry because of him. She had stopped doing that a long time ago. There was no way in the world that she was going to let him get her upset.

Her head shot up and faced the mirror as a knock sounded at her front door. She slowly stood up and walked down the staircase and to the front hallway. As she opened the door, she looked at who was standing outside.

He was tall and gaunt, but not in a bad way. He looked good skinny. His face was also thin, especially his cheeks, which were hollow and defined by the jaw and cheek bones. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater underneath a gray jacket accompanied by gray slacks, which only accentuated his thinness. In his hand, he held a small bouquet of tiny, white daisies. His crooked, awkward smile faded when he saw Maxi's wounded face.

"Your boss?" he asked simply, his thick Liverpool accent slurring slightly.

Maxi nodded.

Then, the dam broke and all the tears she hadn't cried over the past three months came pouring out.

The man in the doorway dropped the daisies which scattered on Maxi's front doorstep and wrapped his arms around Maxi's waist.

Maxi balled her hands into fists and rested her arms against the man's chest. She sobbed and sobbed, whimpering quietly every now and then. Her lungs shuttered with every draw of breath.

"It'll be okay, Maxi," he sighed. "I'm here. Don't worry. You're not alone."

"George," Maxi cried, "I promised myself that I'd never cry after he hit me again."

"I know," George replied softly. "But, that doesn't mean that you're not allowed to cry. Cry about other things. Cry about the pain. Go back to the time when you were a little girl and you scraped your knee after falling off a bike."

Maxi concentrated. She pictured herself when she was younger, the park, the hard sidewalk, the bike, and the scraped knee. She started to cry harder and harder. She felt George tighten his hug and rub her back.

"I came over here to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner with the lads and me," George commented, "but if you're not feeling up to it…"

"No," Maxi interrupted, pulling away from George. She wiped her eyes and smiled, even though it hurt to smile with a fat lip. "I'm okay. I'd love to go to dinner with you guys."

"You sure?" George asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't want you to feel upset."

"George Harrison," Maxi smirked teasingly, "if I wasn't sure, I'd tell you."

George thought for a minute before taking a sidelong glance at Maxi. He grinned teasingly, glad to have his old friend back.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with wanting to see Paul, would it?" he laughed. Maxi blushed.

"Maybe," she giggled.

"Maybe?" George questioned, poking Maxi's side.

She giggled again. George, catching on to this game, began poking and squeezing Maxi's sides over and over. Maxi squirmed, but George didn't stop.

"Okay! You win! Yes! I want to see Paul!" Maxi laughed as she tried to escape George's incessant tickling.

"I knew it," he chuckled. "Get changed and we'll go."

"Yes, Daddy," Maxi teased as she ran up to change out of her work clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Maxi-Million!" John exclaimed as Maxi walked into the restaurant. He jumped up and scooped her off the floor to hug her. "Nasty bruise you got, love," he commented as he put her down. "That swine boss of yours hit you again?"

"Sadly," Maxi nodded. John looked sympathetic before pushing Maxi towards the other two members of the band. "Hey, Ringo," Maxi grinned as she hugged the drummer.

"Hello," Ringo replied shortly. He looked too concentrated on Maxi's fat lip. "He got you good." He had genuine concern in his eyes.

"I know," Maxi sighed. Ringo gave her a quick squeeze before pushing her towards Paul.

"Hi," Paul smiled, kissing Maxi's cheek gently. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Maxi replied quietly.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Maxi blushed. Secretly, she loved that Paul cared to ask her a second time. That's what made him different from the rest of the lads…Well, all of them except George. But that was different in and of itself.

Maxi and George had known each other for almost their whole lives. They had met in grade school and had become best of friends ever since. He was constantly pestering her to quit her job with that abusive boss. He was more like a brother than a lover, though. Both he and Maxi knew that. Besides, he had different tastes and so did she.

"You lot ready for dinner, then?" John asked, clapping his hands together. "I'm starved!" The rest of the group agreed and they were seated at a booth.

"What did you say this time to get that old boss of yours all fired up?" Ringo asked.

"It started with something about his mathematical figures being wrong," Maxi pondered out loud.

"Old man didn't like you questioning his calculations?" George smirked. Maxi nodded.

"When I told him that his math was wrong, he got very upset," she sighed. "He said something about me just being a stupid girl and that I don't know anything."

"Typical," John huffed. "Sounds like a lie that lousy git would say."

"Anyway," Maxi continued, "I told him that if I was such a stupid girl, why did I find a simple multiplication error in his calculations and he got even angrier. Then, he stood up and hit me in the face."

"My poor girl," Paul pouted, snaking his arm around Maxi's back. She rested her head on his shoulder. Paul kissed the top of her head softly.

"Aw, the lovebirds," John smirked, winking at Paul. "You've got a lovely girlfriend. I'm sure jealous."

"You're married," Ringo pointed out.

"So're you," John returned snidely. "What's your point?"

"Sometimes I wonder if my relationship with Paul is really safe with all of you around," Maxi laughed.

"Feel the love," George teased, his crooked grin returning to his face.

The five sat around the table of the diner for a while, just talking and eating their various meals: Maxi and George salads, John a cheeseburger, Paul a hot dog, and Ringo some kind of chicken strips.

"Let's get out of here," Paul whispered in Maxi's ear. Maxi nodded and she and Paul slid out of the booth seat. "I'm taking Maxi home. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Maxi," Ringo waved.

"Bye, Maxi," George smiled.

"See you 'round, Maxi-Million," John winked.

Paul took Maxi out of the diner and helped her into his car before sliding himself into the driver's seat and taking off down the street towards Maxi's house.


End file.
